bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Sally
Sally is a character featured in the BioShock Infinite downloadable content Burial at Sea. She is an orphan living in Rapture whom private investigator Booker DeWitt became attached to and later took in after the orphanages were shut down by the city council. History Like many children in Rapture born in lower-class families, Sally was orphaned by her parents and sent to Little Sister's Orphanage: a business front for Frank Fontaine and Fontaine Futuristics. Because of exposure in a smuggling ring, Fontaine was "killed" resisting arrest by Rapture Security. Fontaine's businesses were seized by the City Council and shut down, including the Little Sister's Orphanages. Sally was left wandering in the streets of Rapture and in turn finds local investigator, Booker DeWitt. He fed Sally once and eventually, DeWitt adopted her. DeWitt, an alcoholic and gambler, spent his time at the race track and tables in Sir Prize. One day when Sally was taken to Sir Prize by DeWitt, after winning at the tables he noticed Sally had vanished. Sullivan claimed that Sally's body was found floating in the docks. The truth was that she had been kidnapped to become a Gatherer. The artist Sander Cohen, to fund his lavish lifestyle, was involved in trafficking young girls to be turned into Little Sisters, selling them to those who could pay a high price. After Sally had become a Little Sister, she was in Fontaine's Department Store, now a prison containing Fontaine's criminal gang members. Elizabeth asks Booker of Cohen's reasoning as to why he sent Sally to the sunken Department Store to which Booker replies that Sander must have thought of it as "high art". Although, as the two first descend towards the Department Store, Cohen mentions that he provided services for those who could pay, implying Atlas had paid for a Little Sister to be sent to the department store. Cohen's disciple Elizabeth, aware of Sally's location, brought this information to Booker DeWitt. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 1'' Elizabeth goes to see Booker on December 31, 1958 and claims Sally is actually alive, and takes Booker to see Sander Cohen, who knows of Sally's whereabouts. Sally, alive, was in Fontaine's Department Store and is found by Booker and Elizabeth. They make it to the Housewares department just in time to see Sally escape into a vent to evade a Splicer chasing her. Booker eliminates the Splicer, but not in time before Sally retreats deeper into the ventilation system. Elizabeth formulates a plan to drive Sally out: close all vents but one and turn up the heat. Elizabeth's plan works, but Sally starts to get burnt in the vents, visibly distressing Booker. They find Sally at the mouth of the open exhaust vent, far too terrified to come out. Booker attempts to coax Sally out, but sees she has been turned into a Little Sister. Sally calls for the help of her Big Daddy, "Mr. Bubbles," a Bouncer, who engages Booker. Once Booker defeats her escort, he returns to the vent to get Sally out, but she still refuses. Booker becomes more and more insistent and pulls at the child, which causes his blocked memories to come flooding back. Reeling from his visions and the taunts of Elizabeth and Rosalind and Robert Lutece, he looks back into the vent and Sally is nowhere to be seen. Booker DeWitt — now realized as Zachary Hale Comstock from another dimension — is killed by Sally's protector. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 2'' Elizabeth abandons Sally after the Big Daddy killed Comstock, but the enraged monster then turns against Elizabeth and brutally kills her. In the recesses of her mind, Elizabeth dreams of Paris and of rescuing Sally, feeling remorse for hurting and leaving Sally to die. The guilt becomes too strong and Elizabeth chooses to return to Rapture and save Sally, even if it means losing her quantum powers by returning to a universe where she has died. Eventually, Elizabeth awakens next to Comstock's body as Sally is taken by the forces of Atlas. Facing execution by one of Atlas' thugs, Elizabeth lies that she was Suchong's lab assistant. She offers in exchange for the girl away to get Atlas and his men out of their prison. In the end, Elizabeth uses the Lutece Particle to bring Atlas and his prison back up to Rapture. Atlas then threatens Elizabeth with a transorbital lobotomy, demanding to know where the "Ace in the Hole" was, since Suchong claimed to have it. Elizabeth accepts that fate, and Atlas instead threatens a lobotomy on Sally. Elizabeth has a vision of Booker and Sally showing her to Suchong's clinic, and Elizabeth tells Atlas that the "Ace" is in Suchong's clinic, and can get it. Elizabeth obtains the "Ace in the Hole" from Suchong, after she bonds with the first Protector-Gatherer pair (who kills Suchong). Elizabeth brings the information (the trigger phrase, Would You Kindly) to Atlas, and allows him to attack her. Atlas delivers a fatal blow to Elizabeth's head with a wrench. In her dying moments, Elizabeth foresees the future events of Jack arriving in Rapture, rescuing and curing Sally, and bringing her to the surface along with the other Little Sisters. Sally holds Elizabeth's hand and sings to her the song, "La Vie En Rose," as she peacefully passes away. ''Fact From Myth'' An adult Sally is contacted by the television series Fact From Myth in the 1980s about a series of artifacts believed to be connected to Rapture — one of them being the painting local Rapture artist, Sander Cohen, had done on New Year's Eve 1958, in the Garden of the Muses, with Booker DeWitt and Elizabeth dancing as his muse. Upon seeing the photograph of the painting, Sally becomes emotional, throws out the photographs, and quickly locks herself in her home. Gallery Concept Art and Models 11 dollsketchesally.jpg|''Concept art for the appearance of Sally's doll, #12 was chosen.'' Sally's Doll Sarah Concept.jpg|''Concept art for Sarah.'' BaS Sally Little Sister Model Render.png|''Render of Sally's Little Sister model.'' Sally variations.jpg|''Render of Sally's different character models.'' In-Game Images BaSE1 Housewares Station Splicer Chases Sally to Vent.jpg|''A Splicer chases Sally into a vent.'' BaSE2 Paris DeWitt Investigations Stairs Sally.jpg|''Sally as she appears in a nightmare.'' Nightmaresally.jpg|''Visions of Sally in Elizabeth's nightmare.'' memories of sally.jpg|''A vision of Sally.'' DeceasedElizabeth.png|''Sally after comforting Elizabeth during her final moment.'' Behind the Scenes *Sally is unique from most Little Sisters, as she is the only one who wears a black dress with a red bow and buttons. She also is unique in the fact that Sally is the only Little Sister with white eyes. The other Little Sisters have glowing yellow eyes, the pupil, iris and sclera still somewhat visible. *Animation Director Shawn Roberts used his own daughter to get a last-minute motion capture shot for Sally. The particular shot was for Sally's running animation when she chases after her balloon through Paris.Shawn Roberts on Twitter *Due to her brief appearance as an adult in the Fact from Myth featurette, Sally is the only BioShock character to appear in live-action form. References de:Sally es:Sally ru:Салли (Burial at Sea) Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 1 Characters Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 2 Characters